Hyuugas Kanagawa
by MizunaHyuuga
Summary: ini cerita Hyuuga yang entah kapan akan datang...(hahaha..cerita versi gue, ooc banget,saya obrak abrik tokohnya sampi abis, hahaha)
1. Chapter 1

_maaf ya kishimoto-sensei..._  
_lagi2 saya bikin sesuatu yang ngarang lagi...hahahaha..._

_silahkan lempar saya pakai apa saja...^^_

~~ Hyuugas Kanagawa~~

Klan Hyuuga, adalah klan yang terkenal karena POPULASInya. Saking banyaknya, klan ini mempunyai sistem pemerintahan sendiri (yang tentunya dibawah kekuasaan sang presiden di Negara tersebut) yang dikepalai oleh pewaris klan utama Hyuuga, keturunan Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga yang sudah meninggal dikarenakan sakit dan peperangan. Klan ini terpisah dengan klan utama milik Hiashi Hyuuga yang letaknya nun jauh di Konoha sana.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa klan ini terpisah sendiri?

Zaman dulu, sedang nge-trend "sekolah sampai ke jenjang tertinggi" di Konoha. Hiashi yang tergiur dengan trend itu mengirim anak-anaknya (dengan paksaan) untuk bersekolah di daerah Kanagawa sana, dengan alasan ingin melihat anak-anaknya sukses melebihi dirinya. Sebagai anak, Hinata dan Hanabi hanya menurut patuh, namun lain halnya dengan Neji.

" paman ingin mengusirku kan sebenarnya? " tudingnya tanpa basa-basi. Hiashi yang tertuduh gelagapan, bingung ingin berkata apa. Namun sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

" kata siapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat keturunan adikku sukses di luar sana, kau kan tahu, klan kita membutuhkan orang-orang yang berintelektual tinggi untuk meneruskan kekuasaan klan ini…" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Neji hanya menyipitkan mata dan memajukan bibirnya, hatinya merutuk tak karuan.

_Emangnya gue bisa apa loe bohongin?_

Sementara itu, Hiashi bersorak senang dalam hatinya. Inner nya berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan, membayangkan masa depannya yang akan cerah dan bahagia, tanpa Neji sang pengacau di sisinya.

Begitulah. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga jadi dikirim keluar Konoha, dan diterima di sebuah SMP ternama, SMP Kirisaki Gakuen. Namun Hanabi yang masih berumur 6 tahun, disekolahkan di SD Oto Gakuen dan duduk di bangku kelas satu. Mereka ditempatkan di sebuah apartemen mini yang dekat dengan sekolah-sekolah mereka. Diiringi oleh seluruh klan Hyuuga, mereka pun akhirnya berangkat dengan lambaian tangan dan tangisan orang tua-orang tua mereka. Maklum, dari klan ini baru mereka yang dikirim keluar komunitasnya.

Singkat cerita, 5 tahun kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Hiashi menelpon dan memerintahkan Neji serta Hinata untuk tetap tinggal disana dan beranak-pinak. Neji yang kaget setengah mati tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melesat menuju kediaman Hyuuga yang di Konoha sana. Sampai disana..

" terimakasih !" katanya sambil memeluk paman kesayangannya.

" *&^%$?!"

Hiashi melongo. Hinata yang mengikuti dari belakang memerah wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Sementara Hanabi, ditinggal dirumah sambil dibekap mulutnya dengan selotip (akibat sering membantah dengan Neji yang memaksa ingin ikut).

Hiashi yang kaget segera menenangkan diri. Sambil dengan gaya sok kebapakkan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji dengan haru. Setelah itu, Hiashi segera mengadakan akad nikah sederhana yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang se-Konoha, serta beberapa wakil dari Negara-negara tetangga. Kemudian Neji segera memboyong Hinata ke rumah barunya (sebenernya itu rumah lama, wong itu rumah apartemennya yang kemaren kok~~) beserta beberapa Hyuuga yang sudah diperintahkan untuk jadi pengikutnya, lalu melakukan kewajiban sebagaimana yang diperintahkan ayah mertuanya, yaitu segera membuat klan baru.

Hiashi di Konoha tertawa-tawa senang, berhasil menyelesaikan misi pribadinya yaitu : mengusir Neji dari rumah.

Begitulah cerita awalnya. Kali ini kita lupakan adegan Neji-Hinata.

Siang cerah. Awan-awan seolah enggan menggelayut di langit Kanagawa, entahlah, mungkin karena malas menaungi manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya. Sementara itu, pasukan intel klan Hyuuga baru saja kembali dari misinya. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah pejabat penting yang sering berurusan dengan klan utama di Konoha sana. Langkahnya tergesa, ingin segera sampai dirumahnya yang sejuk. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya terkucir berantakan di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang dilaluinya menunduk takzim sambil menyapa ramah padanya.

" Nezu-sama.."

Lengannya melambai lemah pada orang-orang dibelakangnya. Sesekali kepalanya dianggukkannya. Ia adalah orang nomor satu di klannya, keturunan sang pewaris klan utama, anak dari kepala klan pertama pendiri Hyuuga di desa Kanagawa ini, dan membesarkannya. Ia putra Neji Hyuuga, Nezu Hyuuga.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah mansion mungil penuh tanaman kaktus di halaman rumahnya (Entahlah kenapa kaktus, namun menurut istrinya kaktus adalah tanaman yang berseni). Segera ia membuka pintu pagar, dan disambut oleh pohon jeruk kesayangannya yang sudah hampir mati. Melihat itu, keningnya berkerut, lalu tanpa basa-basi ia mengeluarkan jurus elemen airnya. Setelah itu pohon tersebut segar kembali.

Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara tv yang disetel keras-keras oleh anaknya. Sesekali terdengar suaranya yang masih cempreng.

" wuuiiihhh..avatar korra memang kereeenn!" ujarnya.

Matanya menengok jam. Jam satu siang rupanya. Langkahnya kemudian menuju suara asal tv. Belum sempat melongok kedalam, sepotong kaki panjang melayang menuju wajahnya.

" Awaaaasssss….!"

BRUUAAAKKK…! BRUUUAAAKKKK! BRUUUAAAKKK!

Tubuhnya terpental keras, menghempas pagar beton rumahnya dan beberapa rumah di sebelahnya. Sang pemilik kaki tersebut itu hanya menatap ngeri pada pagar rumahnya yang rusak parah, serta pintu rumahnya yang tergeletak pasrah di hadapannya. Sementara itu terdengar suara jeritan para ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan makian-makian para pria, melihat rumahnya rusak berlubang dan membentuk potongan tubuh yang terpental. Sang empunya tubuh tersebut, hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf pada para tetangga. Ia menjanjikan ganti rugi penuh pada kerusakan rumah yang diakibatkan oleh anak kesayangannya.

Di rumah..

" HAZUKI HYUUGA!"

Tangannya meremas kepala bocah berusia 12 tahun itu dengan gemas. Sang pemilik kepala, meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan ayahnya yang besar.

" Ayah, saakkiiiittt!"

" Ohh, pintu rumah sering rusak akibat ulahmu ternyata!? Dasar anak nakal !" katanya sambil meremas kepala anak itu dengan gemas. Hazuki masih meringis sambil menukas dengan cepat.

" Bukan aku..!"

Nezu melongo. Tak lama wajahnya memerah, lengannya mengepal keras. Kemudian..

PLETAAAKKK!

Terdengar jeritan keras dari mansion tersebut.

' KAU MASIH BISA BILANG BUKAN AKU?! DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIRIII !"

…...

Oke, lupakan adegan tersebut.

Setelah menurunkan tensinya yang sempat naik sedikit itu, Nezu menghempaskan pantatnya di sebuah sofa mungil. Sementara Hazuki, anaknya masih memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan akibat jitakan ayahnya yang keras barusan. Melihat Hazuki, ia adalah percampuran dari Nezu-dan istrinya. Wajah meng-copy sang ayah, sementara rambut milik asli sang ibu. Ia adalah makhluk abu-abu yang suram, namun bermental bagaikan matahari. Sambil menonton tv, anak itu duduk di sebelah ayahnya sambil menukas tajam.

" Ayah, mandi sana, bau ih.."

Alis Nezu bertaut. Bau?

Kata itu sangat JAUH dalam kamus hidupnya. Nezu selalu merasa bahwa tubuhnya wangi bagaikan bunga (maklumlah, namanya diambil dari kata air, jadi dia menyangka keringatnya sama dengan bau air yang diminumnya).

" tentu saja aku baru pulang dari misi, wajar aku berkeringat… kau bolos lagi ya dari sekolah?" sahutnya tak kalah tajam. Hazuki menyeringai.

" hari ini hari libur nasional..ayah pikun yak?"

" ck…" ia melihat kalender. Ternyata tanggal 17 Agustus. Hari kemerdekaan Indonesia.

…...

Lho, kemerdekaan Indonesia?

(ingat, ini di Kanagawa, kemerdekaan jepang bukan tanggal 17 Agustus). Inner Nezu mulai terusik.

_Sialan, gua dikerjain bocah ini lagi…_

Nezu menunjukkan giginya yang rapi. Tensinya naik lagi. Memang, menghadapi anak kesayangannya butuh kesabaran yang amat tinggi, dan stok kesabarannya kini belum disuplai penuh. Perutnya kini mulai keroncongan. Ia baru ingat, sudah waktunya makan siang. Tapi, mana istrinya?

" hei Hazuki, sebelum ayah menggantungmu lagi, kau lihat kemana ibumu?"

Sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tv, Hazuki menukas singkat.

" ibu kerumah sakit.."

Nezu mengangguk-angguk. Rumah sakit.

Sudah sewajarnya istrinya dirumah sakit saat ini. Jabatannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit mengharuskannya bersiaga 24 jam untuk segala panggilan darurat. Ia adalah dokter nomor wahid di kelasnya, ibu terbaik bagi Hazuki, dan istri yang utama bagi Nezu. Tak lama terdengar suara cicitan kecil. Nezu terlonjak. Belahan jiwanya sudah datang.

" Hazuki-kun, Hazuki-kun merusak rumah lagi ya?"

Tampak di depan pintu seraut wajah manis penuh kekecewaan. Poninya yang tebal menutupi dahinya yang putih berkilat. Rambutnya tak kalah panjang dengan milik Nezu. Nezu menyeringai, Hazuki memucat. Batinnya tak tenang.

_Aduh, bisa-bisa disuruh betulin tembok lagi dahh…_

Matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok tubuh nan kusut di depan sana. Senyumnya yang manis terkembang.

" Nezu-kun sudah pulang ya?"

Tensi Nezu naik satu tingkat.

Ia paling malas melayani pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya dijawab. Sambil memasang senyumannya yang manis,(keliatannya sih, kepaksa), Nezu menyahut pertanyaan istrinya.

" iya, Tsubaki-chan.."

Tsubaki tersenyum. Ya, istri Nezu yang satu ini, walau seorang dokter, ia TELMI luar biasa. Entah keturunan dari Hyuuga mana, wanita ini terlihat suram dengan perawakan kecil dan rambut abu-abu, yang diturunkannya pada Hazuki. Tapi entah mengapa, Nezu malah memilihnya untuk dijadikan istri.

" Nezu-kun lapar? Ini jam makan siang lho"

Tensi Nezu naik satu tingkat lagi.

_Masih aja tanya..nyesel gua milih bini telmi_

" Iya lapar, sayang.." sahutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Giginya mulai bergemelutuk. Innernya sudah mulai menangis tak karuan, prihatin melihat ke-Telmi-an istrinya.

_Ya Allah, ampuni dosanya …_

Tsubaki masih tersenyum. Kemudian langkah kaki Tsubaki mengayunkannya ke dapur. Ia tahu, semuanya menunggu hasil kreativitasnya saat ini.

Aroma masakan tercium dari dapur. Hidung Nezu dan Hazuki mengendus-endus, laparnya makin menjadi. Kemudian Nezu mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi, namun terhenti setelah telinganya menangkap omongan pedas Hazuki.

" akhirnya sadar juga..".

Tensi Nezu yang sudah turun, melonjak 5 digit. Namun ditahannya mengingat sang istri sedang menyiapkan hidangan kesukaannya di dapur. Batinnya menyabarkannya.

_Sabar Nezu, anak kecil memang begitu…_

Para wartawan yang hendak meliput KDRT di mansion ini, terpaksa menelan ludah karena Nezu tak jadi mencekik Hazuki.

" hei Hazuki, kenapa kau membiarkan pohon jerukku mati begitu? "

Hazuki yang sedang menggigit ayam goreng, cuma mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Nezu yang melihat segera menyeringai. Ia tak suka diacuhkan.

" heeehh…ditanya orang tua begitu…kau mau kugantung lagi?" tanya Nezu sebal. Hazuki segera menelan makanannya, lalu menatap ayahnya sinis.

" lagian, ngapain melihara pohon jeruk purut begitu?" tanyanya. Nezu mengangkat kepalanya. Senyumnya terkembang penuh.

" hei, kau tak tahu kalau pohon jeruk purut sedang sangat POPULER di Indonesia?" katanya sambil menepuk dada. Kemudian lanjutnya, " kan filmnya lagi booming banget di sono.. lagian, kau bukannya penasaran seperti apa hantu jeruk purut? Makanya aku menanamnya untuk memancingnya kesini.." ujarnya ringan. Inner Nezu mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

_Ya ya…Hantu jeruk purut, gitu loohh…_

Tsubaki yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

" ayah ngapain juga sih ngundang-ngundang setan kesini? Kurang kerjaan…" katanya risih. Nezu tersenyum manis pada istrinya.

" sayang, kau kan juga penasaran dengan film "hantu jeruk purut" bukan? Maka itu, daripada kita beli vcd-nya, lebih baik kita undang kesini…" katanya sambil membelai tangan istrinya. Tsubaki matanya mengilat senang. Dari dulu ia selalu penasaran dengan film tersebut (katanya sih, hantu itu mirip Tsubaki). Sementara Hazuki membatin sedih.

_Beginilah punya ayah pelit….apa-apa susah…_

Hazuki menarik nafas berat. Makanannya jadi terasa hambar. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Ada tamu.

" ng? siapa ya yang _bertamu_ siang-siang begini?" desis Nezu kesal. Tsubaki cuma menatapnya lama. Lalu menukas lembut.

" ya ampun, ayah ini kenapa? Bukannya _buku tamu_ sudah diserahkan oleh divisi keamanan kemarin?"

... ?

Hazuki dan Nezu melongo. Tulalitnya sedang kumat rupanya. Sambil menarik nafas, batin Nezu menyabarkan dirinya.

_Sabar Nezu, kau sudah biasa…_

" bukan buku tamu sayang, ada tamu diluar.." kata Nezu semanis gula. Tsubaki tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

" oohh…"

Langkahnya membawanya ke pintu utama. Tak lama terdengar suara cicitan riang istrinya.

" Ayaahh!"

Nezu shock.

_Apa? Ngapain ayah mertua datang siang-siang kesini?_

Hazuki cuek saja sambil menghajar ayam gorengnya yang tinggal tulang belulang. Langkah Nezu meluncur keluar. Dilihatnya sesosok laki-laki tua berambut kelabu pendek sedang tersenyum padanya. Nezu tersenyum kaku.

_Ya ampun, Tsubaki ngadu apa lagi sama ayah ?_

Tsubaki melambai-lambai senang padanya. Nezu segera melangkah ke sampingnya. Tampak ayahnya sedang membawa sesuatu. Inner Nezu melonjak girang.

_Waahhh….oleh-oleh…_

Ayahnya tersenyum manis padanya.

" aahh, menantu, aku kesini membawa sesuatu buat cucuku"

Harapan Nezu hancur sudah.

_Sialan, buat Hazuki ternyata…_

Telinga Hazuki tegak. Batinnya melonjak senang.

_Yeess…kakek bawa oleh-oleh buatku..._

Kakinya segera membawanya keluar. Namun terlihat di pintu utama Nezu terlongong. Tatapannya menuju halaman depan, persis di bawah pohon jeruknya. Matanya nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Hazuki yang baru saja keluar nyaris terlonjak kaget. Ia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Kemudian terdengar suaranya yang tercekat.

" ha- han-han….hantu….HANTU JERUK PURUT!?"

Hazuki semaput sudah.

" Hazuki…Hazuki-kun sayang…kau baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan matanya membuka. Kini tampak sesosok wajah penuh kekhawatiran di depannya. Matanya yang abu-abu perak menatapnya prihatin.

" beginilah kalau cucu belum lihat kakeknya, baru lihat saja pingsan…" ujar ayah mertua Nezu sedih. Nezu mengangguk-angguk. Tsubaki yang memberikannya ninjutsu medis membantunya berdiri. Hazuki masih tercengang melihat sosok pucat bermata kehitaman di hadapannya. Batinnya shock luar biasa.

_Ya ampuunn…ayah beneran manggil hantu jeruk purut apaa?_

Sosok didepannya tersenyum manis. Hazuki makin merinding dibuatnya.

_Ya ampun, udah tinggi, mata item, muka pucet, rambut panjang, ni orang apa kuntilanak sih?_

Nezu dengan santainya bersandar pada sosok pucat itu. Kemudian melemparkan pandangan manis pada mertuanya.

" ayah, siapa yang menggunakan edo tensei padanya? Jangan-jangan Orochimaru?" tanyanya. Ayah mertuanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya. Hazuki masih bingung.

_Edo tensei? Apaan tuh?_

" hmm..kalo Orochimaru yang make, kalian semua pasti sudah mati terkena juuken ayahmu…" sahut ayah mertunya tak kalah manis. Tsubaki menyambar ucapan ayahnya.

" jadi, ayah yang menggunakannya?" katanya. Ayahnya mengangguk.

Ayah Tsubaki, Homura Hyuuga adalah seorang petualang sejati. Semasa muda, di salah satu perjalanannya, ia menemukan gulungan jurus-jurus Orochimaru, yang salah satunya berisi jurus edo tenseinya. Akhirnya, Homura mempelajarinya, dan ia bertekad untuk menggunakannya di jalan kebaikan, salah satunya, mempertemukan sang kakek yang sudah meninggal dengan cucunya.

Tiba-tiba Nezu bangkit dari sandarannya, kemudian menatap sosok pucat itu lekat-lekat.

" eh, gimana bisa? Jangan-jangan ini cuma iseng-iseng ayah mertua?" kata Nezu curiga. Sosok pucat itu tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Suaranya membuat rumah bergetar.

Semua sweatdrop.

Buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya.

" maaf…" katanya

" jadi begini…" ayah mertuanya mulai berkisah. " waktu itu, aku bermimpi didatangi oleh besanku ini, katanya ia ingin melihat cucu dari putra bungsunya,..yahh…sambil memohon-mohon begitu deehh…" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Hazuki. Hazuki shock bukan buatan.

_A-aapaaa?! Ja-jadi…._

Nezu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hazuki. Hazuki menatap nanar pada ayahnya.

" ini kenalkan Hazu, kakekmu, Neji Hyuuga yang sudah kuceritakan waktu itu…"

Hazuki pingsan seketika.

_hahaha...ini fanfict ketiga saya, sumpah, waktu itu saya lagi pengen bikin fanfict yang kesannya konyol, tapi entah kenapa, malah jadi gaje..._

_maaf banget..._

_menurut kalian, mau dilanjt apa stagnan?_


	2. Chapter 2

Syuuurrr…syuuurrr…grek gerk!

Pagi di kediaman Hyuuga bukan main sibuknya. Salah satunya sedang sibuk mengaduk semen. Keringat bercucuran, membasahi kaus dalamnya yang kumalnya bukan buatan. Sementara di ujung sana, bocah berambut kelabu itu sedang sibuk memasang batu bata, sembari merutuk panjang pendek. Bibirnya maju sekitar 5 senti (yah, kira-kira lah…).

" issshhh…anak kepala klan ganti profesi jadi kuli…." Omelnya sambil memasang batu bata ke 7. Ya, Hazuki sedang membantu ayahnya untuk memperbaiki buah perbuatannya kemarin. Tangannya yang mungil mengangkat batu bata seberat 3 kilogram dengan perlahan. Namun sang ayah memanggilnya.

" Hazuki, ambilin handuk ayah dong!" Hazuki menoleh. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok kumal yang sedang memegang adukan semen.

Ayahnya, Nezu, terlihat sama kumalnya dengan Hazuki. Kausnya yang belepotan semen terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum merayu, hal yang paling dibenci oleh Hazuki. Dengan terpaksa Hazuki meletakkan kembali batu bata yang tadi dipegangnya, kemudian segera ke dalam untuk mengambil suruhan ayahnya.

Di dapur..

Terlihat sesosok barambut kelabu sedang asyik berkutat di depan komputer (eehhhh…maksud saya kompor-,-). Tangannya yang putih sibuk mengaduk masakan di depannya. Dengan riang, sosok itu memasak sambil bernyanyi kecil.

_Mau makan, teringat padamu…_

_Mau tidur, teringat padamu…_

_Mau mandi, teringat padamu.._

_Di hatiku…_

Hazuki terkejut, kemudian segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Kakinya melangkah kearah dapur dan tahulah ia siapa makhluk yang bernyanyi dengan riang tersebut . Hazuki merinding.

_Sejak kapan ibu suka lagu dangdut?_

Tsubaki yang masih asyik memasak, terus menyanyikan lagu dangdut jadul itu dengan asyiknya, walaupun tanpa ada penonton di sekitarnya.

Eeiitttssss…..salah besar.

Neji, yang kini menjadi edo tensei, duduk setia mendengarkan nyanyian menantunya dengan sabar. Tangannya menopang dagu, lalu matanya menatap menantunya dengan pandangan kagum. Bibirnya bergumam lirih.

_Kok, anak gue bisa-bisanya dapet bini unik kayak gini ya?_

Tsubaki yang telinganya tajam, menoleh sambil menatap riang pada ayah mertuanya.

"apa yah?"

Neji tergagap.

" eehh..ngga-engga, udah sana masak lagi…"

Tsubaki mengangkat bahu, kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Hazuki yang mengintip dari pintu dapur, cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil membatin sedih.

_Ya ampun kakek….kasian amat.._

Lalu Hazuki kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, untuk mengambil handuk ayahnya.

Siang terik.

Panasnya membakar sampai ke dalam kulit. Orang-orang yang meneruskan pekerjaan Nezu merutuk tak keruan di batinnya, mencela sang ketua klan yang seenaknya menimpakan pekerjaan senista itu pada mereka.

Hazuki yang baru selesai mandi mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. Persis iklan shampoo sunsilk. Kemudian terdengar suara parau kakeknya memanggil.

" cucu, ayo kesini, kita makan…."

Hazuki menyahut.

" sebentar kek, baru mau selesai nih…"

Tak lama, mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Ada Nezu, Hazuki, juga si Edo tensei Neji Hyuuga. Tsubaki sedang sibuk membuatkan es untuk para pekerja malang di depan sana. Setelah itu, ia bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya.

" eh kakek, kalo gasalah dulu kan ada perang, iya kan?" tanya Hazuki sambil memakan dada ayamnya yang tinggal setengah. Nezu melotot. Kakinya menendang lutut Hazuki di bawah meja makan. Hazuki meringis.

" habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara…" ujar Nezu ketus. Hazuki melayangkan death glarenya pada sang ayah, namun dibalas dengan tatapan ekstra pedas. Nezu membatin, resah melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya itu di meja makan.

_Apa aku kurang mengajarkan sopan santun ya pada Hazuki?_

Neji yang memperhatikan tersenyum geli, melihat ayah dan anak itu saling beradu tatap dengan ganasnya. Nasi yang dihidangkan Tsubaki kalah menarik dari pertunjukan konyol Nezu-Hazuki. Kemudian adu tatap itu bubar setelah Tsubaki menyiramkan air es di kepala mereka berdua.

" di ruang makan jangan bertengkar…" kata Tsubaki ringan. Kemudian wajahnya beralih pada ayah mertuanya.

" sepertinya yang ditanyakan Hazuki benar. Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Tsubaki dengan lembutnya. Neji nyaris meleleh melihat menantunya, namun tidak jadi ketika melihat aura putra bungsunya menyala bagaikan api neraka.

" ehm…"

" eehhh….iya iya, hmm…." Ujar Neji mengingat-ingat. Semua menatap pada makhluk edo tensei itu.

" waktu itu…aku masih berusia 17 tahun,"

Semua penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja Neji berubah menjadi pendongeng yang ulung.

50 tahun lalu…

" Naruto, gunakan Fuuton-mu! Biar kami yang mengalihkan perhatiannya!"

Tenten bersiap menyerang, ia membuka gulungan senjatanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Naruto duduk bersila, mengumpulkan cakranya. Sementara Neji dan Lee, serta pasukan yang lainnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" oke aku siap!" ujar Naruto sambil membawa futon-nya. Neji mengangguk. Ia bersama pamannya bersiap. Kemudian serangan dijalankan. Namun..

" aarrggghh!" Naruto terpental jauh. Juubi milik Madara memang kuat. Shikamaru yang menyusun strategi pun mulai kewalahan.

" cciissss…._gagal maning, gagal maning_…" katanya. Ino yang disebelahnya terbelalak.

" hee!? Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa jawa?!" seru Ino. Dengan tampang malas-malasan, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

" ngikutin author aja…" . Chooji bertepuk tangan. IQ 210 memang tak bisa diremehkan. Ino yang kesal melihat kelakuan Chouji melibasnya dengan shintenshinnya, menyuruhnya diam.

Sementara, di garis depan…

….,

Tok, tok!

Semua terkesiap. Zaman telah berganti ternyata. Dengan malas, Tsubaki bangkit dari kursinya, melihat siapa tamu gerangan.

" Hazuki-sama ada?"

Sesosok gadis kecil berambut sebahu berdiri di hadapannya. Tsubaki tersenyum. Itu anak didiknya di sekolah ninja medis.

" masuklah.."

Tsubaki menuntunnya menuju ruang makan. Semua orang di ruang makan menoleh kearah pintu. Tampak seraut wajah manis khas anak SMP muncul didepan mereka. Neji memekik.

" anak Hiroshi ya?"

Gadis itu terbelalak. Kemudian mengangguk takzim. Nezu dan Hazuki melongo, melihat reaksi Neji yang se-histeria itu.

" bukan, ia anak Hyugo, putra Hiroshi…" kata Tsubaki. Neji mendesah kecewa.

" oohh…kirain, "

Himeka gemetar ketakutan saat ditatap Neji. Hazuki segera bergeser. Kini Himeka duduk di sebelah Neji dan Hazuki.

" wah, ada perlu apa nih, calon mantu?" ujar Nezu manis. Himeka merona. Hazuki menginjak kaki ayahnya dengan gemas, lalu menatap Himeka dengan pandangan heran.

" ada apa, ?"

" ngg…anu, saya mau menyerahkan tugas sejarah, Hazuki-sama.." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buku tulisnya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Neji.

" enng…anda kenapa bisa mengenal kakek saya?"

" tentu saja, ia teman baikku…rival waktu dulu..hahaha. apa ia masih hidup?" tanyanya retoris. Himeka menggeleng. Neji mendesah kecewa.

" yaahh…angkatan ku sudah habis rupanya…hmm…" gumamnya. Hazuki meneliti PR sejarah Himeka, kemudian mencolek bahu Himeka. Himeka menoleh.

" eh, apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Himeka. Hazuki menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk, lalu menggeleng lagi. Himeka dibuat bingung olehnya.

" enggg…sebenarnya sih oke, tapi kayaknya ada sesuatu yang akan diungkap oleh saksi hidup kita ini. Iya kan kakek?". Neji mengangkat alisnya. Himeka terkejut.

" eh, apa anda juga hidup di zaman perang ninja waktu itu?" tanya Himeka kagum. Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Himeka membuka buku paket sejarahnya. Di sampulnya tertulis "sejarah ninja dari zaman ke zaman". Neji menggeleng-geleng heran menatap buku itu.

" ya. Ada anda. Neji Hyuuga, ikut serta terlibat dalam perang ninja yang disebabkan oleh Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha. Namun anda…" bacaan Himeka dipotong oleh Neji.

" bukunya yang nulis si Shikamaru ya?". Himeka mengangguk. Neji cuma tersenyum kecil.

" buku itu agak benar, namun ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan, ia menulisnya kurang teliti, dan yang mengetahui rahasia Madara hanya aku dan Naruto…"

" lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Himeka semakin penasaran. Hazuki memajukan duduknya, merapat pada Himeka, yang sebenarnya ingin mendekati kakeknya. Tsubaki dan Nezu memasang telinga. Neji tersenyum. Batinnya mendesir, terharu melihat ekspresi sang cucu dan anak-menantunya.

_Akhirnya berasa juga jadi kakek…._

Neji kemudian membetulkan letak duduknya, kemudian menjelma lagi menjadi pendongeng.

Para ninja di garis depan bersiap. Serangan kedua mulai dilancarkan. Kali ini yang menjadi pengalih serangan kelompok Hyuuga. Neji dengan beringas menghajar Juubi, monster milik Madara.

" Neji! Kau coba naik keatas! Biar Juubi ini aku dan Chouza yang urus!" ujar Hiashi. Neji mengangguk, kemudian melompat. Dibelakangnya ada Naruto yang mengincar target yang sama.

" Naruto, biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, kau lempar rasen shurikenmu padanya setelah kuberi kode!" Naruto mengangguk.

" hati-hati!" sahut Naruto. Neji melesat menuju Madara. Kini untuk pertama kalinya byakugan VS sharingan satu lawan satu. Madara tersenyum pada Neji. Neji bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Chakranya kini berkumpul di tangannya. Namun ia terkejut setelah mendengar gumaman Madara.

" kau ganteng juga ya…". Neji melongo. Batinnya bergidik ngeri.

_Astaghfirullah, apa gue ga salah denger? _

Madara tersenyum manis padanya, walau ia pun bersiap untuk bertarung. Neji menguatkan diri.

_Gapapa, gue salah denger…jangan takut,.._

Langkahnya mantap berlari menuju Madara. Pertarungan seru pun terjadi. Juuken Neji nyaris mengenainya, namun dengan cepat Madara menghindar. Setelah itu Neji melompat mundur. Ia bersiap untuk jurus yang lebih tinggi. Madara masih tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap Neji, yang membuat Neji sendiri merinding bulu kuduknya.

_Apa si Madara homo yak? Hiii…_

Madara giliran maju. Neji bersiap dengan juukennya. Kini keberuntungan berpihak di sebelah Neji. Juuken-nya tepat mengenai dada Madara. Namun, itu membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.

_Eh?!_

Dengan cepat, Neji memberikan kode pada Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui kode Neji mulai bersiap melemparkan rasen shurikennya. Tak disangka…

" HENTIKAN NARUTO!"

Naruto menoleh. Kini terlihat sosok berbaju komon putih serta berikat pinggang tambang besar. Matanya terbelalak.

" Sasuke? Ngapain di sini?"

Sasuke melompat menuju Naruto. Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Neji hanya terbelalak. Madara serta Obito terdiam. Mata mereka berdua berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tersenyum riang.

" nenek! paman!"

Neruto dan Neji bengong. Neji yang sejak tadi curiga mulai shock luar biasa. Batinnya berdesir ketakutan.

_Be-berarti….._

Sasuke masih berpelukan dengan dua orang terkasihnya. Madara menangis terharu.

" akhirnya cucuku, pulang juga…". Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum pada Madara.

" sudah ya nek, aku tobat ga bakal kabur lagi, sudahi saja perang ini…toh aku sudah pulang..ya?" bujuk Sasuke manja. Madara tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. Kemudian ia bersiul, memanggil Juubi, lalu sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka bertiga pulang dengan juubi yang mengikuti mereka layaknya anjing. Sebagian yang di medan perang sweat drop, sebagian bernafas lega. Shikamaru cuma tersenyum kecut, sambil mendengus sebal.

_Capek-capek mikir strategi, akhirnya gini doang…_

Neji semakin ketakutan setelah melihat Madara mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahnya.

….,

" jadi, perang itu karena hilangnya Sasuke Uchiha dari rumahnya, begitu?" tanya Himeka heran. Neji mengangguk. Hazuki, Nezu dan Tsubaki hanya tercengang mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Himeka membolak-balik buku paketnya. Tiba-tiba Nezu melompat dari kursinya.

" tunggu dulu! Tadi ada cerita yang agak janggal !" seru Nezu. Neji bersiap mendengarkan putranya.

" kalo gasalah, Sasuke memanggil Madara dengan sebutan nenek, jangan-jangan dia…"

Neji mengangguk. Semua semakin terkejut.

" ya…."

Nezu dan Hazuki menelan ludah. Himeka masih terus membolak-balik bukunya.

" Madara adalah seorang wanita…"

Semua membatu, kecuali Himeka yang masih membolak-balik buku sejarahnya.


End file.
